A current trend is to choose the display devices with the best product design and appearance. The display devices include a wide variety of small-sized, medium-sized, and large-sized display products. For example, an objective in research and development of display devices is to produce “narrow-frame” or even “frame-free” displays in various mobile phones, tablets, and televisions.
In addition, the demand for a wide range of super large-screen displays has also been increasing. Tiled display is often used to implement a super large-screen display. When display devices are joined in a tiled configuration, boundary seam lines or tiling seams may exist in the assembled tiled display. This may cause the overall image to be divided among the seam lines. The divided image may negatively affect the overall quality of the image display. Thus, a frame-free single screen display may be possible if the tiling seams can be eliminated in a display. This type of screen displays would be incorporated into seamless super large-screen display devices.
To obtain a frame-free display, a conventional display panel manufacturing method often installs at least two layers of lenses on top of the display substrate. The conventional method may thus significantly increase the overall thickness of the display panel. Meanwhile, since having multiple lenses may cause certain level of light loss, the conventional method may also significantly reduce the brightness of the displayed image.
In addition, light refraction caused by the two layers of lenses may also cause image distortions.